fanjomfandomcom-20200222-history
Socialist States of Franceball
Socialist States of Franceball was a nation located in Western europe. He was self-declared a global superpower and he was considered to be the only good Socialist out there as he is rarely harsh. History After the Stock market crash of 1923, Franceball was affected. The economy began to plunge and many went jobless and homeless, many revolutionaries started to spread the ideology of Marxism in France. Eventually, the people of France adopted this ideology as it was the potential to restore the nations former glory. 'The Paris Commune' was formed between secretive Marxist groups who secretly planned a French socialist state. Millions of French citizens supported the idea and eventually they formed their own army. They annexed Parisballs clay and spread the war further.The French civil war was one of the bloddiest wars ever but eventually the Marxist army was Victorious and the republic was overthrown and then the Socialist States of Franceball began to shine. Inflation began to decrease and many workers had a chance to work. The homeless and unemployment rate plunged as new jobs were added and the workforce increased. France began to construct Military projects and factories modernizing its Military. It had several Border conflicts with Prussiaball which luckily did not escalate further. His colonies as a former imperialist were let go and they left to be colonised by other empires such as Empire of Beaniball and Graviolaniaball. His air force and artillery is considered to be the best in the world, he is still modernizing his Navy. Some say he is the only good Socialist state as he never fell into any economic crisis and the majority of the French people enjoy a few freedoms. He is the director and one of the founders of the WCU and he aims to start a National Congress which will bring the Revolution even further. VIVE LA FRANCE! Relationships and Opinions Friends * Union of Chinese Republicsball - What can I say? We are great friends, we help each other in war and we are aiming to bring the revolution further. Good Comrade. Just outlaw other parties than your communist party pleax. * Second Limerick Sovietball - Celtic friend, I will help him fight for his former clay * Communist Hondurasball - You really need to unite Central America under your rule Comrade, spread the flames of Revolution * PR Monanoball - Comrade.... You are starving and your corrupt? This is not acceptable but I will always help! * Zimbabwean Democratic Republicball - Helped him in his famine with airlifts, always help your comrade * People's Republic of Zambiaball - Together against imperialists! Neutral * Canadian Empireball - Although he is an imperialist, recently the left has been influencing his politics * Eurasianist Russiaball - Comrade bringing the Revolution! But he seems a little bit Barbaric *sniff* and imperialist * Republic of Scotlandball - Hey you invaded stupid England, however you have no interests in Socialism... * Kingdom of Greeceball - Nice Navy, lend me warships plox * Kingdom of Kareliaball - Don't know him very well but thanks for being ally in war * - Decent neighbour.... I guess......... * Republic of Austria and Hungaryball - I THOUGHT YOU HATED PRUSSIA! But, the Danube looks very.... nice Enemies * Prussiaball - GERMANIC PIGDOG, YOU ARE SO WEAK AND PATHETIC ALSACE LORRAINE IS FRENCH NOT GERMAN AND SWITZERLAND IS FRENCH TOO! YOU ARE SMALL NOW AHAHAHAHAHAHA WCU WILL NOW INVADE YOU YOU BASTARD I WILL GET MY REVENGE! * The Polish Kingdomball - Simply put: A Germanic Puppet and a wannabe imperialist * Fascists! - Corrupt ideology which results in the deaths of millions of innocent Comrades! * Imperialists - Weak and Pathetic clay which fed on the trash I left behind as a former imperialist, one day I will bring the revolution to them... * Good Clay - Give me oil fields or watch them and the revolution burn.... Gallery Sino-Franco.png Idk.png Saxi_and_Jello_Art_United_Europe.png Mediterranean.png Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:French Speaking Countryballs Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Latin Category:Wcu